Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Japanese: , Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu Ekkusu, Smash Brothers Great Battle: X) is an upcoming fighting game for the Wii. On July 12th, 2007, it was announced that it due out on December 3rd, 2007 for North America. On Friday, October 12, 2007, it was announced that the official North America launch date would be extended to be February 10, 2008. Subspace Emmissary Unlike previous Super Smash Bros. Games, which had an Adventure Mode where the player fights random characters, Super Smash Bros. Brawl features a unique story plot, called the Subspace Emissary. It will feature Bosses, a story, and a unique set of characters and settings. It starts off as a normal day at a stadium. Mario and Kirby have finished a friendly battle, and wave to the crowd who were watching the fight. However, the skies grow dark, and the clouds turn purple. Suddenly, the Halberd flies overhead, and drops black smoke onto the stadium. The smoke then transforms into little robots called Primids. Mario and Kirby prepare for the worst, as Peach and Zelda, who were also watching Mario and Kirby's previous fight, quickly run down to assist the two in their upcoming battle against the Subspace Army. Then, the leader of the Subspace Army, the Ancient Minister, flies into the stadium, holding a large bomb, called the Subspace Bomb. He drops it on the stadium, and two R.O.B's appear on the sides of the bomb. They activate it, setting the timer to three minutes until it detonates. The rest of the army then heads back to the Halberd, and flies off. Mario quickly runs to the bomb, but gets blasted by a cannonball, sending him into the horizon. Kirby wonders what he should do now, and then turns around to see Peach and Zelda locked in cages. What's worse, is that the cages are being held and guarded by Petey Piranha. Kirby fights Petey Piranha, but learns that there is only one way to save the princesses. He has to get Petey Piranha to drag the cages along the ground, which is one of his attacks. This will weaken the cages. Unfortunately, Kirby soon realizes he is only able to rescue one of the princesses, and Wario kidnaps the other one. However, Kirby is distracted by the battle so long, that he is unable to reach the bomb in time. It explodes, dragging the entire stadium into Subspace. Kirby and the rescued princess trail after the Halberd on a Warpstar, but things are complicated when Fox McCloud also attacks the Halberd in his Arwing, but he is presumedly shot down. Meanwhile, in Angel Land, Pit gazes into a magic fountain, and sees the devastating explosion that emitted from the Subspace Bomb. He is then called forth by Palutena, who gives him the Sacred Bow of Palutena. Pit is then sent on the mission of saving the world from the Subspace Army, and he hurries over to the edge of the building. The massive door opens, and Pit falls backwards, and he glides down to the mainland to assist in the war against the Subspace Army. Pit rescues Mario and the two begin to fight the Subspace Army. On Donkey Kong Island, a group of Bowser's henchmen steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard. After fending off the group halting him, he and his nephew, Diddy Kong, set off to get their Banana Hoard back once again. After getting the hoard back, they are attacked by Bowser himself. It is assumed a boss battle starts after that. However, when Bowser is defeated, Diddy Kong starts swinging across the jungle for enjoyment. He comes across a lake, and notices a damaged Arwing nearby. He is then attacked by a Rayquaza, which emerges from the lake. It uses Dragon Pulse on the Arwing, and swipes Diddy Kong off his feet. Just as Rayquaza is about to attack Diddy Kong, Fox ejects from the Arwing, and proceeds to attack Rayquaza. Using his Reflector, he manages to deflect Rayquaza's Dragon Pulse back at it, which causes the beast to sink into the water. Fox then allows Diddy Kong to come with him in his journey. It is unknown wether Rayquaza is a boss or just a cutscene character The rest has yet to be confirmed, however. Character list There has been twenty-one characters confirmed for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, excluding the Pokémon that Pokémon Trainer uses. For the first time in the series history, third-party characters will be included in the game. It has been announced that around one or two third-party characters will be in the game, excluding Snake. Returning Newcomers Stages Items Poké Ball Pokémon Assist Trophies Stickers In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there are collectable stickers that are similar to trophies, only, Stickers can be added to an album and made into special pictures. The Following is an incomplete list of Stickers known so far. *Balloon Fighter *Brute (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Dice Block (Mario Party) *Donkey Kong (Mario Superstar Baseball) *Dr. Lobe (Brain Age Academy) *Gordo (Kirby Series) *Hammer Bro (Mario Series) *Ike (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) *Kirby (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) *Lon Lon Milk (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *White Monkey (Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat) *''Mother'' Logo *Nintendog - Shiba Inu *Pak E. Derm (Yoshi's Story) *Pianta (Super Mario Sunshine} *Red Gazelle (F-Zero X) *Rawk Hawk (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) *Samurai Goroh (F-Zero X) *Sheriff *Starman *Toad *Wario (Super Mario Strikers) External links * Trailers at IGN * Official Website Category: Wii Games Category: Upcoming Games